


Amor de luna llena

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Yugi y Atem 2 chicos que están muy enamorados pero no pueden estar juntos ya que viven en diferentes épocas, la luna será su única aliada...un deseo que puede cambiar tu vida





	1. Una Carta de Suicidio

Después del duelo ceremonial y haberse separado de lo que más amaba se encontraba un tricolor en su habitacion _**solo**_.

**~solo a pasado un mes y siento que ya a sido mucho~ **pensaba el pequeño tricolor con lágrimas en sus ojos amatistas, habían perdido ese brillo tan característico, por que el se había ido, el era su todo sin su Yami no era nada **_~por que gane ese duelo~ _**se cuestionaba mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, se levantó un poco su camisa manga-larga donde reposaban cicatrices y una que otra cortada reciente .Salió a su mini-balcón la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor para el la luna se había vuelto su mejor amiga, desde que ya no quiso salir ni ver a nadie apesar de que sus amigos querían verlo sólo a su abuelo podía, la luna sabía todos sus secretos **-Hola- **dijo Yugi al ver a su amiga luna **-sabes quisiera verlo- **decía con tristeza **-el dijo que siempre estaría conmigo- **entre más seguia se podía sentir su tristeza la luna la sentia **-Me hubiera gustado haberme declaró a él esa noche-** dijo sonriendo un poco, ya el peque se habia enamorado del mayor**-Pero no él y Tea salian y no podia interferir en nada- **dijo abrazandose asi mismo como consuelo **-Soy un cobarde por no hacerle caso a mi corazon ahora estoy sufriendo por él mientras Tea goza de que ya no esta en su camino ella solo lo utilizaba- **Sonrio mientras miraba la luna era bellecima, el la envidiaba ya ella no sufría por amor **-sabes hoy lo are, por fin espero poder verlo- **dijo triste, entro de nuevo a su habitación se sentó en su escritorio agarro un lapiz y una hoja de papel, después de unos minutos salió al mini-balcón y vio la luna **-ya está echo, espero verte pronto amiga- **dijo para subirse al barandal, derrepente su abuelo entro a la habitacion **-Yugi la cena esta..- **al ver ai su nieto se quedo en shok Yugi lo miro y con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo **-adios abuelito cuidate- **dijo para saltar al vacio mientras escuchaba a su abuelo gritar

**-YUGIII!!!- **sólo sintio cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo para sólo quedar en la oscuridad.

**☆☆☆☆☆☆En el hospital☆☆☆☆☆☆**

  
El señor Salomon se encontraba llorando su único nieto había saltado desde el balcón el rápidamente llamo una ambulacia, mientras lo estabilizaban llegaron al hospital y rápidamente lo pasaron a cirugías, luego de unos minutos un cataño y un rubio entraron a la sala.

**Joey-**Sr. Salomón como esta Yugi, el esta bien **-dijo aflijido y con lágrimas en sus ojos-**

**Salomón-**No lose Joey esta en la sala de cirugia **-dijo llorando-**

**Joey-**Sabe usted por que lo hizo, por que salto **-pregunto el rubio Salomón nego, volteo a ver al castaño mientras este lo abrazaba-**

Pasaron 5 horas y no les daban noticias de nada Joey estaba muy alterado igual Salomón incluso les tuvieron que pones tranquilizantes. Lugo de esas largas 5 horas un doctor salió

**Doctor-**Familiares de Mutuo Yugi

**Salomón-**Soy su abuelo, como esta mi nieto doctor **-dijo con esperanza y doctor sólo pudo bajar la cabeza-**

**Doctor-**Losiento pero el joven falleció en el momento que su cuerpo toco el suelo ya que se abrió la cabeza debido al impacto **-dijo triste el doctor- **lo intentamos todo pero al final no pudimos lo lamento mucho **-dijo para irse de ai-**

* * *

A pasado una semana desde la muerte de Yugi, Joey fue a visitar al abuelo ya que no abría la tienda de juegos cuando entro lo vio sentado viendo una foto donde estaba toda su familia. Joey no dijo nada y se quedó callado, fue a la habitación de Yugi todo estaba igual entro vio cada rincón de la habitación hasta que su vista se quedó fija en cierto papel en el escritorio.

**Joey-**Que será esto **-dijo para abrirla-**

**☆☆☆☆☆☆Carta de Yugi☆☆☆☆☆☆**

  
Losiento mucho abuelito se que sólo soy una carga mas para ti disculpame por lo que voy a hacer pero lo ago por el bien de todos diles que los quiero mucho y que jamás dejarán de ser mis migos se que ellos son felices más Joey junto a Kaiba se que ellos se aman mucho si lees esto dile a Joey que no importa lo que pase que sea feliz siempre. Espero poder verlos a todos pronto los quiero a todos.

**Att:**Yugi Mutuo

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

Luego de leer eso Joey bajo a donde se encontraba el abuelo llorando se le acerco y hablaron un poco para despues el abuelo se fue a descansar y Joey se fue a su casa que tenían con Kaiba.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♤♢♢♢Esa Noche♢♢♢♢♢♤♢♢♢♢♢**

  
Todos los integrantes de la familia  
Kaiba estaban dormidos, en la habitación que compartían el castaño y el rubio se escuchaba como Joey hablaba entre sueños.

**☆** **☆☆☆☆☆** **Sueños de Joey☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**_~donde estoy~ _**secuestionaba el rubio mientras sentía la arena sobre sus pies ya no llevaba la misma ropa si no una túnica que cubría desde su cadera hasta las rodillas **_~como demonios llegue aquí~ _**seguía cuestionandose **_~estoy en el antiguo Egipto~_** penso viendo a su alrededor camino un poco cuando vio 2 cabelleras iguales que nunca confundiria

**-Yugi, Yami- **dijo el rubio los mencionados voltearon estaban tomados de las mano

**-Joey es un gusto verte amigo- **dijo el pequeño acercandose a Joey y abrazandolo

**-Te extraño mucho viejo-** dijo el rubio triste

**-Siento irme**** sin avisar- **dijo el pequeño siendo abrazado por el mayor

**-Si ya nadie me pasa la tarea-** los 3 rieron hasta que el mayor pregunto

**-Y**** dime Joey como llegaste aqui- **Joey lo pensó un poco y sólo levanto los hombros

**-****Nose- **el mayor miro al pequeño y asintio

**-Bueno Joey creo que es hora de despertar-** dijo el pequeño para decir un conjuro que el rubio no entendio** -dile a mi abuelo que lo quiero mucho- **dijo el de ojos amatistas con los ojos cristalinos

**-****Si adios amigos espero verlos pronto- **dijo para desaparecer.

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

El rubio se levantó con los ojos cristalinos mientras era abrazado por el castaño que preocupado le preguntan que a pasaba el sólo negó.

**Joey-**Yo... vi a Yugi y Atem juntos** -dijo el rubio sonriente-**

**Seto-**Eso es bueno pero como los vistes **-le**** cuestionaba el castaño-**

**Joey-**No lose pero estoy feliz de haberlos visto juntos **-dijo para salir al balcón y ver la luna- **Gracias luna **-dijo el rubio-**Por cumplir mi deseo y verlos una vez más **-dijo sonriente-**

_ **Fin....** _ ** _..??_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les agaia gustado disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	2. Amandote desde el más allá 1/2

**-Aaa!- **suspiro por quinta vez en el día, me alegro de aver a todos mis amigos pero siempre estoy aburrido y eso me hace sentir _**~solo~ **_volteo a todos lados y no encuentro al dueño de esa voz, siento mi corazón oprimirse y el lazo que tengo con el debilitarse cada dia vez más.

**-Estas pensando en el verdad- **dijo mi amiga Mana, volvi a suspirar y asenti **-Sabes deberias decirle a Isis que almenos te dejara verlo-** sonrei y salí corriedo para buscar a la portadora del collar milenario.

**-Calma Atem- **dijo Isis mientras entraba a sus aposentos para luego salir con unos frascos en sus manos **-Se que quieres verlo pero ten paciencia-** dijo divertida

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que miraba como Isis caminaba de un lado a otro, hacia algunas mezclas y decía uno que otro conjuro mágico.

**-Bien acercate Atem-** me acerqué a ella y me arraco tres mechones de mi cabello

**-Auch-** me queje **-Para que necesitas eso-** pregunté ella no dijo nada y siguió concentrada en lo que hacía

**-O grandes dioses de Egipto, por favor permitanme ver lo que el faraón Atem hijo de Ra más ama en este mundo- **eso, iso que un color carmín apareciera en mis mejillas **-Acerquese al estanque faraón Atem- **me acerqué lentamente hasta al estanque que estaba echo de todas las pociones y mezclas

**-Meta su cabeza en el agua, faraón-** pidió Isis asenti, y meti mi cabeza lo que vi me dejo perplejo era Yugi pero no el que yo conocí alegre, tierno, gentil no el que veía era mi Yugi era totalmente distinto ese brillo tan característico en sus ojos amatistas había desaparecido para dar paso a un color opaco sin vida mientras se cortaba las venas.

**-Yugi- **se escucho la voz de Tea **-Puedo entrar-** pidió la castaña, Yugi se bajó las mangas de su camisa y lo que dijo que me dijo con la boca abierta

**-VETE DE MI CASA NO QUIERO VER A NADIE Y MENOS A TI- **grito mientras se deslizaba en la puerta hasta caer sentado al suelo y comenzar a llorar

**-Yugi por favor sal y hablemos-** pidio amablemente la castaña

**-No, por favor vete- **dijo Yugi sollozando, se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta.

**-Tea déjalo- **se escucho la voz de Joey **-el necesita tiempo para....-**

**-Para que Joey el tiene que aceptar que se fue y no podremos hacer nada- **interrumpió la castaña, Yugi sólo apretó los puños y golpio el suelo con ellos, mientras levantaba el rostro dejándome ver sus ojos ojerosos.

**-El....- **dijo aún hipeando **-No se a ido-**susurro para si mismo, eso entristecido mi corazón pues sabía que el hacia esto por culpa mía.

**-Se acabó el tiempo Atem-** dijo Isis sacandome de mi trance, del cual yo no quería salir quería decirle a Yugi que almenos, estaba a su lado por pocos minutos para animarlo.

**-Espera un poco más por favor- **pedi a Isis ella sólo pudo negar mientras me miraba triste.

**-Lo siento, Atem pero no puedo- **dijo para sacar mi cabeza del agua, mis lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caia de mi rostro.

_ **Continuara...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que dije que sería un one-shot (o como se escriba) pero lo are una historia que les parece si les gusta la idea no olviden dejar su ☆ y comentar sin mas hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os


	3. Amandote desde el más allá 2/2

** _arró Yop_ **

**_-Vamos levanta esos ánimos- _**decía la castaña mirando a su amigo de la infancia

**-No puedo Mana de sólo recordarlo- **decía el tricolor con tristeza **-todo esto es por mi culpa- **la chica abrazo al tricolor que comenzó a llorar

**-Desahogate Atem- **dijo la castaña así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Atem se quedó dormido en los brazos de Mana

**-Mahad, Mahad- **susurraba la chica al castaño que rápidamente la miro **-se a quedado dormido- **el chico sonrió y se llevaron a Atem a sus aposentos

** _Narra Atem_ **

Mis ojos se abrían lentamente, me levanté con pereza la cabeza me daba vueltas asique salí de mis aposentos y fui a donde estaban todos les sonrei pero los mareos se volvieron más intensos.

**-Aaa!!- **Mi corazón se oprimido asiendo que me retorciera en mi lugar

**-FARAÓN!!! ATEM!!- **escuche a mis amigos llamarme muchas veces

Sentí como mi cuerpo se debilitaba, mi visión se volvía borrosa y sentía pesado los ojos el lazo había sido roto ...... el..... el ....... había muerto luego de unos minutos todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_ **N** _ ** _arra Yugi_ **

La arena cubría mis pies, mi ropa había cambiado, levante un poco mi vista no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían estaba frente a su palacio camine hasta llegar a la entrada no había nadie asique seguí caminando podía escuchar a personas hablar.

**-Atem, despierta por favor- **al escuchar su nombre sali corriendo hasta llegar a una habitación

**-Calma Mana el estará bien sólo hay que dejarlo descansar- **dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación junto a la chica, al verme se sorprendieron

**-Yugi...- **dijo el castaño, yo lo mire interrogante

**-Pasa seguro estará contento de verte cuando despierte- **dijo la castaña asenti, pase a la habitación cerrando la puerta y me sente al lado de la cama mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y luna comenzaba a hacer su aparición

* * *

_ **Narra Atem** _

**-Atem, Atem despierta- **podía escuchar su voz acaso... acaso el

**-Yu...gi- **pronuncie su nombre abriendo mis ojos con pesades **-Acaso esto es un sueño- **escuche una risilla, sus ojos color amatistas estaban cristalinos pero sonreía

**-No Atem estoy aquí contigo- **me dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su mejilla **-te extrañe mucho- **sonrei y puse mi otra mano en su mejilla

**-Yo también te extrañe hikari- **lo acerque lentamente hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso que fue correspondio

_ **Alerta lemon :v** _

El beso se hiso más profundo Atem jalo a Yugi para recostarlo a su lado para luego cortar el beso y subirse encima del menor.

**-Me gustas Yugi- **dijo el moreno con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

**-Tu también me gustas Atem- **confesó el menor besando al tricolor mayor pero esta vez con necesidad

Las prendas de ambos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedar ambos desnudos en la habitación se podían escuchar gemidos de placer que salian de la boca del tierno Yugi al sentir como el moreno dejaba marcas en su cuello mientras lo masturbaba hasta que se corrió en su mano.

**-At...Atem mmm- **gemia el oji-amatista

Mientras el mayor jugaba con los pezones rosados de Yugi hasta que vio la erección del menor bajo dejando un camino de besos asiendo suspirar al menor. Los gemidos de Yugi se volvieron más fuertes hata casi parecer gritos de pacer pues Atem había metido su miembro en su boca chupandolo de abajo asia arriba hasta que el menor se corrió.

**-Lo-lo siento yo no..- **intento disculparse

Atem levanto su mirada para encontrarse con algo que iso que se exitara más el rostro de Yugi estaba sonrojado, sus ojos brillando al maximo y su piel cubierta de una capa de sudor su miembro comenzo a palpitar, claro que el quería recibir pero sabía que era la primera vez de Yugi.

**-Estas listo hikari-** pregunto el mayor con dulzura Yugi lo miro y asintio metió su miembro en el menor lentamente haciendo que unas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro **-Lo siento te lastime- **pregunto con preocupación

**-No lo haces de maravilla- (7w7) **dijo el oji-amatista dándole un beso al mayor

Pasaron unos minutos que parecían eternos, el menor comenzo a mover sus caderas asiendo que el oji-rubi se diera cuenta que estaba listo las embestias comenzaron lentas escapandoseles uno su otro gemido a los tricolores luego comenzaron más rápidas y intensas.

**-Aaa Atem asi- **animaba el menor, mirando al oji-rubi con una sonrisa

**-Aaa Yugi..- **gemian ambos al sentir el placer que se daban mutuamente

Atem comenzó a masturbar con su mano el miembro del oji-amatista sacándole más gemidos hasta que se corrió en su mano haciendo que sus paredes apretaran el miembro de Atem corriendose en su interior escuchando como respiraba con dificultad.

**-Te amo- **dijo saliendo de su interior acostándose a su lado mientras lo abrazaba y lo tapaba con las sábanas.

** _Continuará......❤💙💜_ **


End file.
